The University of Southern California and the County of Los Angeles plan to jointly develop a multidisciplinary, regional center of excellence focused on the problems of cancer. The center will include programs of basic research, clinical research, clinical care, education and community service. Programs of the Cancer Center will be task oriented, interdepartmental and multidisciplinary. They will be developed by the faculty and staff of the Medical School, its affiliated hospitals and other schools of the University. Every effort will be made to create an organizational structure and an environment which will effectively bring together dedicated basic and clinical cancer investigators and educators to work together on fundamental problems of cancer research, and to facilitate the rapid introduction of new research findings into clinical medicine. The Cancer Center will also provide a variety of enriched educational opportunities and will have a major and continuing effect on the quality and extent of cancer care in the community of Southern California. This proposal requests: (1) funds to establish a Cancer Research Program Core, including staff, equipment, space and facilities for developing and coordinating a multidisciplinary cancer research program, and (2) funds for support of a number of specific research programs and projects.